


Читай меня, Господи

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	Читай меня, Господи

Обращение к читателю — идиотская мода нового времени, можно подумать, других способов привлечь его внимание не осталось, только схватить за грудки, притягивая к себе, и орать, брызжа слюной в лицо: эй ты, слышишь, ты! Глухой, что ли? Читай меня, господи, читай меня прямо, читай меня косо, читай меня между строк, _а вот этого выделенного курсивом предложения не читай никогда_.  
Томми Хьюз испытал их все, первый роман принёс ему известность в начале девяностых. Маленький городок в глубинке, маленькие скелеты в уютных шкафчиках. Изрядную нехватку жизненного опыта с лихвой компенсировала яркость изложения. Авторский стиль, авторская пунктуация и авторские ошибки, за каждую из которых Томми приходилось драться с корректором. На встрече с читателями в Трибеке на прошлой неделе кто-то спросил: вы знали, что пишете бестселлер года, когда работали над «Изнанкой»? Вы планировали стать известным? Скажите, ответил он вопросом на вопрос, если вам представится возможность спастись от акулы, разрезающей плавником курортный залив на два неотличимо похожих, но ничем не связанных времени: безопасное и после, — вы будете помнить о том, что вас может снимать случайная камера и уже к вечеру вы появитесь на всех экранах страны?  
Колледж он бросил, так и не доучившись, ни на одной работе не продержался больше двух месяцев. Гонораров тогда едва хватало на съемные квартиры, каждая следующая казалась сдачей с предыдущей. С друзьями как не заладилось ещё со старшей школы, так и не стало лучше. Он разносил пиццу, развозил почту, расклеивал предвыборные листовки за Боба Доула, пытался отвечать на звонки и выгуливать домашних животных, несколько дней стоял за барной стойкой, но понял, что гораздо лучше чувствует себя с другой стороны. За это время, после пары десятков рассказов, вышло в свет «Возвращение в чужой дом», и настало время обзаводиться литературным агентом. С тех пор Томми стабильно публиковал по роману в полтора года, но оставался верен привычкам юности. Нигде не задерживаться дольше, чем на пару месяцев, ни с кем не вступать в отношения теснее, чем на пару ночей.  
«Хьюз» был его псевдоним, но Томми не сомневался, что рано или поздно его найдут. Он и так уже пятнадцать лет проплавал по другую сторону акульего плавника. Вместо завтрака в половину девятого утра Томми приканчивает третий мартини, впервые в жизни рассказывая обо всем этом постороннему человеку. Стол в «Окнах мира» стоит вплотную к толстому стеклу, за которым крошечные белые черточки кораблей ползают по бирюзовому заливу. Статуя Свободы с высоты выглядит пластиковой статуэткой из магазина для туристов, где-то под ней наверняка скрывается надпись «сделано в Тайване».  
С Тони Блейком, колумнистом «Эсквайра», они познакомились в Трибеке, а разговорились уже позже, курсируя от одного манхэттенского бара к другому сперва в шумной компании местных литераторов и публицистов. Нескладный, немного заикающийся сын техасского нефтяного магната был похож на Томми двумя вещами: ему тоже приходилось пользоваться псевдонимом и бесконечно убегать из отцовского дома. В половину четвёртого утра Блейк сказал, что хочет взять у Томми интервью, а Томми гарантировал ему, что этого интервью не напечатает ни одно серьезное издание. Они вроде как поспорили.  
Отправив в рот оливку, Томми облизывает пальцы. Он чувствует себя таким легким, что готов полететь — прямо отсюда, со сто шестого этажа. Он даже готов признаться Блейку, что уже месяц ни с кем не трахался. И что Блейк выглядит вполне подходящим вариантом. Хотя вообще Томми не из этих. Просто иногда, обращаясь к читателю, он представляет себе одного человека из прошлого и хватает его: за ворот, за руку, за загривок. За все, за что способен ухватить. И все думает, все эти пятнадцать лет думает: а что, если бы он смог ухватиться вовремя — по-настоящему?  
— Это… сюжет? — переспрашивает, воспользовавшись его молчанием, Блейк.  
— Что?  
— Сюжет твоей новой книги? Эти… правительственные эксперименты, закрытый город, подростки… главные герои, я так понимаю, подростки?  
— Подростки, — улыбается Томми.  
— Ты всегда пишешь о подростках, ещё со времён «Изнанки».  
— Я всегда пишу «Изнанку», — улыбается Томми. И заказывает у проходящего мимо холёного индуса в белой форменной куртке ещё один мартини. После трёх он все ещё недостаточно честен с читателем. Выдумывает себе в компаньоны каких-то идиотов из Хьюстона. Выдумывает, что ему есть с кем пить без четверти девять утра и будет с кем спать этим вечером. Выдумывает самую откровенную повесть в своей жизни. Автобиографию в форме интервью. «Окна» были хорошей идеей, чтобы ее закончить. Под рукой у Томми — увесистый исписанный наполовину блокнот и диктофон, куда он безостановочно наговаривает свой рассказ. Так получается естественнее всего: на письме ты волей-неволей начинаешь себя редактировать раньше, чем успеешь вылить мысль целиком. Простите, сэр, извиняется индус, ставя перед ним мартини, и Томми рассеянно смотрит на стол перед собой, не понимая, о чем официант вообще говорит, но индус всего лишь уточняет, не Томми ли он Хьюз, и Томми вынужденно подтверждает это, оставляя автограф прямо на салфетке, чтобы немедленно вставить эту сцену в конец повести, лучшего не придумаешь.  
Ему осталось понять, с чего она начнётся.  
— Боже, — вскрикивает женщина за спиной, — самолёт!


End file.
